1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that performs data processing in a case where data of large capacity compared with the capacity of recording media is divided into a plurality of sections of data and the sections of data are recorded on a plurality of recording media.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of generating a representative still image for each of strings of image data, the strings of image data recorded on a memory card are backed up on a recording medium such as a digital versatile disc (DVD). There is a method allowing a user to easily recognize what image data is stored on a recording medium by a method of printing, as a label, the contents of the backed-up strings of image data on a label surface of the recording medium such as a DVD (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-224665).
A printing apparatus proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-224665 includes an image reading unit that reads image data recorded on a first recording medium which is removable from the printing apparatus, a back-up unit that backs up the read image data onto a second recording medium which is different from the first recording medium, and an index printing unit that prints an index sheet on which images each represented by the read image data are arranged in index order.
When image data is backed up in an external storage, in a case where there are a plurality of recording media for backup, the printing apparatus is designed to recognize which image data is stored on which recording medium.
Since hard disk drive (HDD) video cameras and Secure Digital (SD) cards of large capacity have become available, recording media (for example, an HDD and an SD card) attached to the main body of an image recording apparatus have a larger capacity than backup media (for example, DVDs). Thus, it becomes necessary to divide and record a group of image data within a recording medium attached to the main body of an image recording apparatus on a plurality of backup media.
In contrast, in the printing apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-224665, when a group of image data is divided and backed up on a plurality of backup media, there is a problem in that a user cannot recognize the relationship between the backup media.